elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trials and Tribulations
|type = |creatures = Harvester |dlc = Base }} Trials and Tribulations is a quest available in . Background After their defeat at Bangkorai Garrison, the Imperial forces retreated south, and King Emeric believes they will make their last stand here at the ancient temple known as the Hall of Heroes. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Scout Nadira #Speak to High King Emeric. #Help King Emeric defeat the Imperials at the Hall of Heroes #Speak to Scout Nadira #Search for clues to Septima's plan #Enter the Hall of Heroes #Talk to the Keeper of the Hall #Find Frandar Hunding's Burial Chamber #Speak to Frandar Hunding #Collect Scrolls from the Hall #Return Frandar's Scrolls ##The correct order to place the scrolls from left to right is: Discipline, Devotion, Wisdom, and Sacrifice. #Find Divad Hunding's Burial Chamber #Speak to Divad Hunding #Light the braziers in the proper colors ##The correct order of color from the right brazier counter-clockwise: blue, green, red, and white. #Find Makela Leki's Burial Chamber #Speak to Makela Leki's Spirit #Bring the correct sword to Makela Leki ##The correct sword is the Simple Training Sword. #Find the entrance to the Chamber of Passage #Talk to the Keeper of the Hall #Complete the Quest Walkthrough Scout Nadira will inform the Vestige that High King Emeric is preparing an attack on the Imperials, and that they should go see him. Go to the Hall of Heroes and speak with King Emeric. He will tell the Vestige that, despite the warnings of his advisors, he is going to lead the charge against the Imperials, and commands the Vestige to join. While King Emeric gives his plans to the soldiers, the Imperial Magus-General, Septima Tharn, will suddenly appear. She will kill the soldiers and take the King hostage, transporting him to an unknown location with her. Scout Nadira will suggest for the Vestige to go to the Imperial encampment nearby in order to find clues of where Septima may have taken him. She will then say that she will go to Evermore to request additional support. Upon reaching the Imperial encampment, fight through the Imperial forces, consisting of battlemages, infantry, and assassins, and locate Septima's notes labeled "Directive To Centurion Bodenius", "On the Chamber of Passage." Then, enter the Hall of Heroes and speak to the Keeper of the Hall. The Keeper will explain to the Vestige that it is his job to keep the living out, and was unable to stop Septima from entering. She has filled the place with Daedra, and is in the Chamber of Passage. The Vestige will need to convince the dead heroes within the hall to let them gain entrance through the Chamber of Passage. The Keeper will suggest for them to speak to Frandar Hunding first. Once spoken to, Frandar will tell the Vestige that they need to prove themselves worthy of passage in order to receive his blessing. To do this, he will request for them to retrieve four scrolls from the Book of Circles and place them on their appropriate pedestals. After the scrolls – the Mastery of Sacrifice, Mastery of Devotion, Mastery of Wisdom, and the Mastery of Discipline – are retrieved and placed on their corresponding pedestals, return to Frandar to receive his blessing. Then, speak to Divad Hunding, the son of Frandar. He will tell the Vestige that, when Emperor Hira's soldiers arrested him while he was alive, they killed his mother as well. To gain his blessing, one will need to light the braziers within the chamber with color to honor his mother's sacrifice. The braziers themselves will already be lit; the task is to add the correct color on each brazier to match the memory of his mother's final moments before death. Afterwords, go directly to Makela Leki's chamber and speak to her spirit. When spoken to, she will say that Septima Tharn, by breaching into the Chamber without the heroes' blessings, lacks an essential quality of a true Ansei. The Vestige must find out what this quality is in order to gain her blessing. To do this, they will need to pick the blade that resembles this quality. Once this blade, the Simple Training Sword, is given to her, she will grant the Vestige entry to the Chamber of Passage. Speak again to the Keeper of the Hall to complete the quest. He will reward the Vestige with the Heroes' Hatchet and 337 . Reward *Heroes' Hatchet *91–377 Category:Online: Bangkorai Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests